Something 'Bout Love
by spicegirls08
Summary: Mi Nyu got back from Africa in time to witness the heating battle of ANJell and a new band that's trying to sabotage their career.  Please reread chapter 5 because we reposted it.
1. Jackpot!

Chapter 1: JACKPOT!

After living in Africa for eight months, Go Mi Nyu finally decided to return to Korea. Nobody knows about her plan of going home because she wanted to surprise everyone.

The first person she went to see upon her arrival is Mother Superior.

"Mother Superior, I'm glad to see you again. I really enjoy staying in Africa but…" she cut it mid-sentence. She's too shy to tell Mother Superior the reason why she immediately returns to Korea.

"…but you're really longing to se your star. I know it Gemma, there's no point on hiding it," Mother Superior said patting Mi Nyu's shoulder.

The ever apologetic Go Mi Nyu bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

She didn't stay long on the convent. After her conversation with Mother Superior, she hurriedly went to A.'s dorm to surprise everyone especially her brightest star. (A/N: brightest star means Hwang Tae Kyung)

She's very excited but also very nervous.

"They would definitely be surprised," Mi Nyu said smiling.

When she was about to knock, the door opened and she accidentally knock on Manager Ma's forehead making him cry in pain.

"Awww! That hurts!" he said rubbing his forehead.

He was looking down and when he looked up, he was astonished to see Mi Nyu.

"M—Mi Nyu?"

*_FLASHBACK*_

It's been a while since Manager Ma tried to contact Mi Nam.

"Come on. Pick it up Go Mi Nam," he keeps on murmuring.

And on his side is a 9-month pregnant Coordinator Wang. She gained few pounds yet she gets to maintain her fashion. She frantically walk back and forth and would occasionally stop to give Man. Ma an _'I'm-going-to-kill-you'_ look. Manager Ma would just look down pretending he didn't see anything.

"She's still too dangerous even though she's pregnant," he said under his breath.

"Did you just say something?"

Coordi stopped walking and stared at him. He placed his hand on a defense position and moved his head side to side. Coordi took one step closer to him and he took one step back.

Coordi was about to give him a karate but he was saved by the bell. Mi Nam finally answered the phone.

"Hello! Mi Nam-ah! Thanks God you finally answered it. You're really my savior!" he said and gave his mate a secret glance.

'_She's really a tiger. I hope our baby won't be as dangerous as his mother'_ he thought but quickly got back to his senses.

Mi Nam: _I can't make it. There's a huge problem about the transpo and this will take long to be fixed._

"What? Y-you me-mean…" he stuttered and trailed off.

Mi Nam:_Yeah…(toot!toot!toot!)  
He-hello? Hello?_

Manager ma was on his knees in just a split second. He was not able to speak for about 25 seconds. Coordi was also bemused but still manages to continue what she was about to do minutes ago.

"You! I'm going to kill you!"

When she was tired of hitting him, she stood up and walked out. But she remembered something so she turned back.

"You have to fix this. If President Ahn find this out, I'LL GET YOUR HEAD CUT OFF." She said pointing him and with her eyes bigger. And then walks out.  
_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Mi Nyu bowed and smiled. Manager Ma looks like he have seen an angel on earth and fervently hugged her. Mi Nyu stood frozen in confusion.

"Have I been in Africa for so long?" she asked herself.

Manager Ma let go of the hug.

"Let's go inside," he said pushing Mi Nyu in to the dorm.

"Bu-but my…"she said pointing on her things.

"Oh… I'm going to bring this," Man. Ma replied taking her stuffs in.

The dorm does not change a lot. In fact, it looks very much the same eight months ago except that they already have a photo on the wall with her and Mi Nam.

She then noticed that nobody's home except for Manager Ma.

"Where are they?" she inquired.

"Oh... Them, they're on the studio rehearsing for their concert this afternoon. Well, except for Mi Nam.'' He said sadly.

"Why? What happened to Oppa?"

He told her the whole story. Mi Nam had to do a 2-day solo performance on _Cheongju _in order to earn enough money for Coordi's delivery but was stranded.

"…and you just came on time," Manager Ma said smiling.

"Huh?" she asked confused (again).

Manager Ma slowly knelt down and started begging.

"Mi Nyu, could you please be Mi Nam?"

"Huh? No… I'm not going to…"

"Mi Nyu, please…please…please…" Manager Ma pleaded.

'I'm sorry Manager Ma but I really can't."

"If President Ahn knows about this, he'll get me fired and Mi Nam would be very bad shot. Worst of all…my baby would die because we can't afford to pay the hospital," he said exaggerating some things.

A girl who grew up on a convent could never refuse such offer especially when it talks about life and death.

"B-but I want to surprise everyone. And what if I get caught?" she said weighing her options.

"Of course you won't get caught because we'll be very careful. And I think they'll be more surprised when they learn that it was you all along," Manager Ma said trying to convince her.

"Uhmm—"

"Come on Mi Nyu, please. Just do it for the baby…please…"Manager Ma begged.

Finally, she gave in.

"OK. So long as you assure that it's going to be fine," she said.

"_But what if hyung-nim figured this out again? Oh….No. He'll not notice if I do well." _She thought.

Manager Ma gave her clothes and asked her to dress up quickly. After few minutes, she went out of Mi Nam's room looking just like her twin brother.

"What about the hair?" she asked.

"It's perfect! You really look like your brother."

He held Mi Nyu's hand and helped her to the stairs.

"Let's go. They're all waiting for you."

She just followed.

While on the car, Manager Ma's been very busy talking over the phone. Mi Nyu just sit there quietly looking at the scenery she was not able to see for eight months.

"_It's really good to be back and to see the modern civilization'_ she thought.

"Yeah…Yeah… I already planned that. Let's just meet there. We'll be there in five minutes."

Finally, Manager Ma finished his long talk with Coordi. They just talk about their plans on what to do to avoid Mi Nyu being figured out.

"That's Coordi Wang, right?"

"Yeah.. and she's still as scary as before."

Mi Nyu and Manager Ma both laughed at the fact.

They were in front of the studio just in time. Coordi stood there waiting for them impatiently but when she saw Mi Nyu who looks like Mi Nam, her face lit up.

"Unie, I miss you." Mi Nyu said hugging Coordi but was stopped by Coordi's stomach.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she said with a laugh.

Manager Ma interrupted, "Come on. Let's go inside. They're already waiting for you."

"And you still have to catch up with the songs and the dance steps. Mi Nam's going to sing an entirely different song," agreed Coordi.

On the Studio…

Jeremy's been bugging around asking when would be the arrival of Mi Nam.

"Hyung Tae Kyung, do you know when Mi nam will return?" he asked pulling the sleeve of Tae Kyung's shirt.

"NO." Tae Kyung replied and then walked away.

"Oh No! Where's Mi Nam? WE still have to practice the dance steps for our number." He said hysterically.

The door opened. Manager ma, the disguised Mi Nyu and Coordi Wang appeared.

Jeremy walked towards them very fast almost running.

"Miiiiii Naaaaammm!" he scearmed.

Without a split of a second, Manager Ma and Coordi was on their feet to prevent Jeremy from whatever he's planning to do.

"Let me pass! Mi Nam and I have to talk about this…" he said pushing the couples aside.

"Ah-ouch! My stomach! Jeremy you hit it!" Coordi shouted.

Jeremy back off and leaned to her stomach.

"I'm sorry baby. It's Mi Nam's fault."

Mi Nyu just bows her head. Tae Kyung on the other hand just sits in the corner not paying much attention to Jeremy. But he noticed something.

"Since when did they thought of being Go Mi Nam's bodyguard?" he said as he twitch his lips.

"Go MI Nam, you're late," he said with a loud voice making him the center of attention.

"Sorry," she said and bowed.

Tae Kyung's eyes grew bigger and his eyebrows moved 1 cm higher. Jeremy and Shin Woo just looked at each other puzzled. Manager Ma and Coordi did the same thing.

"Ah—.he. Ju-just t-trying to mimic Mi Nyu…Is it that convincing?" Mi Nyu said as soon as she noticed their expressions.

"Yeah. It is. If you didn't say that, I would assume Mi Nyu's back," Jeremy said still a little bitter but he was the first one to talk. Perhaps, he's the only convinced person.

"Really? I don't know that I could be a good actor too." She laughs at herself.

"OK guys! Let's get back to work!" Manager Ma commanded as soon as he snapped out of his thoughts.

'_He really sounded just like her. Could it be because they're twins? Err… if I continue thinking about it, I'll lose...'_ Tae Kyung thought.

Everyone turned their backs and continued what they were doing. Manager Ma sighed in relief.

"Didn't you tell her not to be kind to Tae Kyung? How could you call yourself a manager?" Coordi said a little pissed off.

"Uh—unie, what's wrong with Oppa and Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Nothing serious really. They just didn't fit together like Shin Woo and Jeremy do. So you have to remember that you have to act like you're not close to him. You get it?"

"Uh—yes."

"Let's go." Manager ma butts in.

She watched them first to get some ideas before joining them. They were practicing the opening number which happens to be a song and dance number.

'_He can't follow the dance steps'_ Tae Kyung noticed. He began to put more grace on his movements to prove that he outshines Mi Nam. He expected that the latter would return the challenge but Mi Nyu didn't seem to notice.

'_What's wrong with him? Tired of being challenged?'_ Tae Kyung assumed. He smiled a half smile.

Shin Woo, being a very good observant also noticed that Mi Nyu's (w/c they thought was Mi Nam) struggling to cope with the steps so he approached her to offer help just to get rejected.

"He's like her sister. Always rejecting me," he said walking away a bit embarrassed.

Manager Ma calls out for a break and immediately gives Mi Nyu a towel to dry up and ordered her to change her clothes. Tae Kyung sees it.

'_Why am I giving too much attention to him...? Maybe because he's a bit irritating… Yeah, I'm just irritated.'_ He thought.

Jeremy and Shin Woo went out to buy snacks. Jeremy's been very persistent that Shin Woo should come with him to buy some ice cream or chocolates because he's really annoyed by Mi Nam (Mi Nyu)

Their rehearsal resumed after an hour. Now they concentrated on the singing part.

"It's just four hours away from the concert and I still couldn't catch up. Mother Superior, otokajo?" Mi Nyu speaks to herself.

Manager Ma made up a story that Mi Nam (Mi Nyu) would have to rest his (her) voice for hours before the concert begins so he (she) was excused by the rehearsal.

"But Manager Ma, I still need to practice or else, I'll ruin the concert," insisted Mi Nyu.

"Don't worry, Mi nam called a moment ago and he said everything was settled and he'll be here before the concert begins," Man. Ma said with a spark in his eyes.

Mi Nyu also couldn't help but smile. The moment was spoiled by Tae Kyung's sudden interruption.

"Go Mi Nam, you missed 2 days of our rehearsal so you can't just sit here and relax," Tae Kyung declared grabbing Mi Nyu's arms. He noticed that the scar was nowhere to be found.

"Hyung-ni…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Manager Ma stops him and he easily let go of Mi Nyu's hands. He then walked away without a word.

Jeremy saw this but didn't know what really happened.

"Shin Woo-hyung, what happened?" he asked,

"Tae Kyung wants Mi Nam to rehearse but I think he lost."

"Whoa! Really? That was the second time!" Jeremy said full of enthusiasm.

"I thought you were mad at him? Isn't it wrong to feel happy because Tae Kyung lost?" Shin Woo said teasingly.

"I WAS mad at him but now, it's gone." Jeremy admitted.

On the other hand, Tae Kyung went out baffled with what he saw.

"The scar was not there…Maybe I just didn't notice it. But NO, I'm sure it's not there. And he just called me _'hyung-nim'_… Uh—well, he almost did." He uttered to himself still walking with no particular place to go.

"Could he be _her_?"

His thought s was interrupted when Coordi yelled at his ears.

"Hwang Tae Kyung!"

"Ha! What!"

"Where are you going?"

Tae Kyung realized he was heading to the ladies room.

"Ah—I. thought. That. It's… the men's room! Yeah the men's room…It's dark here so I can't see the sign…Uh—excuse me... Nature calls me…" he said and quickly walks towards the men's room.

"What's wrong with him? It isn't dark here…And I didn't tell him that it's the ladies' room…If he can't see, how could he know? hmmm… maybe he's trying to peek on the girls' room…" Coordi laughed at the thought.

"Hey! Tae Kyung-sshi! When you're done just go to the van. We'll meet you up there." She shouted still laughing and then proceeds to the Studio to call the others.

"What a shame! Why was I thinking of entering the ladies' room? That walking disaster has to pay for this… But I still need to confirm it…" Tae Kyung said to himself.

ON the Van…

"Where's Hyung Tae Kyung?" Jeremy inquired.

"Maybe he's still embarrassed because I've just seen him trying to…" she wasn't able to finish because Tae Kyung butt in.

"I said I just didn't see the signage. Your thinking it wrong." He said a little pissed off.

"Whatever you say…" Coordi said playfully.

"Huh? I don't understand what you two are talking about. What was it?" Jeremy asked.

Tea Kyung shot a threatening look on him and Jeremy hid his face behind Tae Kyung's seat. Shin Woo smiled enjoying the scene. Mi Nyu looks just as confused as Jeremy.

The rest of the trip was a dead scene because nobody dares to speak. After 10 minutes, they pulled in to the concert venue. Tae Kyung was the first one to get off the van followed by Shin Woo, Jeremy and Mi Nyu and then proceed to the dressing room.

They were all inside the dressing room waiting for their stylist. Shin Woo and Jeremy were very busy talking about their outfits while Tae Kyung picked up his phone and dialed Mi Nyu's number.

Mi Nyu's phone rang. She was shocked to know who the caller is. She glanced up at Tae Kyung who was staring at her intently. She excuses herself and went out somewhere in the dark. Tae Kyung was on her trail impatiently waiting for her to answer the call but a small smile hinting on his face.

When she thought that it's already far enough for the rest of them to hear, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mi Nyu said.

"What took you so long before you answer?"

"I…just finished something."

Meanwhile, Tae Kyung did not notice that President Ahn was following him all along so he just kept on walking and talking to Mi Nyu. Pres. Ahn overheard parts of their conversation.

"Ohh…" he uttered not convinced.

"Mmm… how's the weather there?" he asked trying to hear Mi Nyu tell lies.

"Uh—it's hot here but I can bear it." She answered.

"And so when are you planning to go back to Korea? The weather here's much better."

"Ah—I'll be back very soon hyung-nim," she said cheerfully.

'_She seemed very excited even though she's already here. That pig-rabbit is good at lying now huh.' _

"You probably miss m…us though. Don't you?" Tae Kyung said hiding his excitement from his voice.

"Of course... I miss Shin Woo-hyung and his delicious tae. I also miss Oppa , Jeremy…" she trailed.

Tea Kyung feels irritated after hearing that she mentioned Shin Woo above all and she even forgot to include him.

"That's all?" he said almost shouting.

"W-well, I miss… h-hyung-nim the most." She said blushing.

That makes Tae Kyung lose his self-control. He appeared right in front MI Nyu when she was about to do the pig nose.

"It's a bit dark in here, but I can see you, Mi Nyu. Don't make the pig nose. "

He walked a few steps and pressed Mi Nyu on the wall.

"Why do you always go somewhere its hard for me to see you?" he said.

He didn't give Mi Nyu the time to answer. He moved his face closer to her and pressed his lips unto her lips.

Pres. Ahn appeared from the corner saying,"Tae Kyung, where will you go? The con…" he stopped shocked by what his eyes are seeing.


	2. Welcome!

CHAPTER 2: Welcome!

Pres. Ahn appeared from the corner saying,"Tae Kyung, where will you go? The con…" he stopped shocked by what his eyes are seeing.

'_What's happening? Is someone crossing the other line?'_ Pres. Ahn thought.

Manager Ma and the real Mi Nam appeared from behind Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu. They are sharing a happy conversation but also stopped when they saw Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu kissing with Pres. Ahn on their back.

Pres. Ahn couldn't believe he's seeing two Mi Nam at the same time. If the situation wasn't like this, he probably would say it is a 'JACKPOT!".

Pres. Ahn cleared his throat breaking the couples' sweet reunion. The two was not just shocked but totally embarrassed to see Pres. Ahn, Man. Ma, and Mi Nam all looking them.

Mi Nyu was about to do the pig nose but Tae Kyung held her hand making the three viewers more shocked.

"What…do-does…t-this mean?" President Ahn asked.

"uh—"was all Tae Kyung could say at the moment.

Mi Nyu just looked down while the rest stood frozen astound.

"It's me…It's my fault… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Please forgive me. I'll explain… Please listen to me." Manager Ma begged and started to dance to the tune of Sorry Sorry by Super Junior.

"Y-you really have to explain what's happening he…" President Ahn said fuming only to be cut by Coordi's sudden appearance.

"Hey guys! Oh Mi Nam-ah, you're back! C'mon let's hurry! The concert will start soon," she said.

"We'll talk about this later…" President Ahn said. They all nodded.

The concert was a success. All the four members of ANJell were gorgeous and stunning. The fans couldn't help but scream at every number. They had a booming song and dance opening number.

'_This is like a grand welcome party for me'_ Mi Nyu thought while she watched them at the backstage.

The highlight of the concert was when Tae Kyung sang the song—Promise—he wrote before Mi Nyu left for Africa (and also the carrier single of their 7th album.(A/N: I just made up the story about the song.)

"This song is for the girl I love," Tae Kyung said looking at Mi Nyu's direction before singing.

The crowd can't contain themselves and the screaming became even louder.

"Hyung-nim…Thank you." Mi Nyu whispered wishing that Tae Kyung would hear.

_ Promise _

_I will promise you du nun ae norman dam ko sal-a kal kae_

_I will promise you du pal ae nol anko sal-a kal kae_

_achim ae nundor jam deun sun kon kaji nor hana man keuril kae_

_saranghae i mal iji ma I love you forever_

_dor un yeo reum nal wi keu neul I dwae jul kae_

_bi-o neun nal aen usani dwaejul kae_

_kod da ka ji chil daen jak eun wi ja do_

_dwae jul kae useul daen ki beum du bae ka dwikae_

_hamkae iseul gae nun mul i heu reul daen_

_su kon i dwae nol dau ka jul kae_

_I will promise you du nun aen norman dam ko sal-a kal kae_

_I will promise you du pal ae nol anko sal-a kal kae_

_achim ae nun dor jam deun sun kon kaji_

_nor hana man keuril kae saranghae i mal iji ma_

_I love you forever_

_Rap: uri sa i neun ma chi coffee and donut katji_

_naegae kibeum eul jon hae ju neun_

_nor neun nawi special chip haru haru ka energy_

_bu jok ha da myeon emergency_

_naegae saeng myeong eul bul or ju neun_

_dal kom han keu dae wi hyangki maeil hana hana_

_kok sum kyeo noh eun na-i sarangeul_

_hamkae haneun nal dongan modu boyeo jul koya_

_I will promise you ordi ae i-dorn norman ki ork hal kae_

_I will promise you mwol hae do norman eul ki ork kal kae_

_yeong won hi noreul saekil i ka seum man_

_peum ko sal-a kal gor ya saranghae i mal ki ork hae_

_I love you forever_

_Rap: Yes A. right here Ill promise you just do it girl_

_sarang handa neun dae mu seun mal i pil yo hae_

_kwang kwang kor ri neun win jok ka seum eu ro dae dab hal kae_

_1 step, 2 step, 3 and 4 nae kyeotae chon chon hi da ka kal kae_

_i byeol i ran mal da won ib ae dam ji muhtae_

_I take your love my dear_

_I will promise you du nun ae norman dam ko sal-a kal gae_

_I will promise you du pal ae nol anko sal-a kal gae_

_achim ae nun dor jam deun sun kon kaji_

_nor hana man keuril kae saranghae i mal iji ma_

_I love you forever_

After the concert… On president Ahn's office…

President Ahn sat on the center. Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang, Shin Woo, and Jeremy were all sited at the right. Mi Nam, Mi Nyu, and Tae Kyung on the other side. (They are sited according on how the names are written)

"I want an explanation." President Ahn started.

"It's my fault… so I'll explain," Mi Nam said.

"NoNoNoNo. It's me… This is all my fault..' Manager Ma insisted.

"I don't care whose fault it is… How long have you been deceiving me?" President Ahn asked Mi Nyu.

"Ah—I…"

"Back when Mi Nam…or what we thought was Mi Nam signed the contract…" Shin Woo helped her.

"How'd you know all of that?" Manager Ma asked Shin Woo enthusiastically.

Coordi elbowed him. He let out a moan but quickly covered his mouth not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Just being observant…" Shin Woo explained a small smile escaping his lips.

'_How could he smile when something like this is already happening?'_ Tae Kyung thought as he did his famous facial expression.

"Since the signing of the contract?" President Ahn repeated. They all nod.

"…and up to this time?" he continued his question.

"I got an accident and so was hospitalized for a quite long time. But that's just until they went to a fan meeting on Japan. After that, it was me already." Mi Nam explained.

"She never showed up after that. Not until now." Tae Kyung added looking at his girl with an accusing look.

"How could you keep secrets from me? After all, I've seen you grow up and become stars. You never even thought of what I would feel when I discover your little fraud? I can't believe this is really happening," President Ahn said angry to death.

"Sorry…: was all Mi Nyu could say.

President Ahn ignored her apology and continued his reprimand.

"And you Manager Ma, how could you lie to me? And you've promised me that everything will be going smooth but what happened? What if she didn't return from Africa? How would you made up a story?"

Coordi hit Manager Ma on the head and said, "I told you this might happen… if you just listen to me."

She felt a sudden pain in her stomach but ignored it.

Manager Ma looked like he would burst into cry right now but managed to prevent it.]

"And Tae Kyung, what were you two doing in the dark?..." President Ahn asked raising his left eyebrow.

"…were you…kissing?" he continued.

Tae Kyung almost fall off from his seat. He was totally embarrassed and was not able to answer. Mi Nyu bowed blushing.

"What? Y-you…kissed her?" Jeremy asked.

"Y-yes…Am I forbidden to kiss…" Tae Kyung stated slightly embarrassed. But paused for a while to think of the right word.

"…my girl?" he continued.

"She's my girl too…" Mi Nam protested.

Tae Kyung just twitched his lips.

"Since when?" President Ahn asked.

"When I started to pretend as Yoo He Yi's boyfriend."

"So that was fake? What's the need to pretend?" Pres. Ahn asked cocking his head.

"So as not to spill Mi Nyu's secret."

"So you and Shin Woo…It's also fake?" President Ahn asked Mi Nyu.

"Yes." she answered.

"Hah.. I-I can't…" President Ahn said but was cut by Coordi's cry.

"AHHHH! MY STOMACH! IT HURTS!" she yelled.

Everybody gathered around her. They knew very well that this will come any time soon but not at this very chaotic moment.

"Does the baby wants to go out already?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Get a car. We'll take her to the hospital." Shin Woo ordered calmly.

At this point, they have forgotten President Ahn's reprimand as well as President Ahn.

"Hyung-nim, you have your car right? Could we use it? Please…" Mi Nyu pleaded. Her eyes turned into an angel's eyes.

Tae kyung couldn't resist it and gave in.

"Fine. take her to my car," he said half-heartedly.

Mi Nyu bowed to President Ahn—who at that moment was staggered—before following Tae Kyung.

Shin Woo and Mi Nam helped Manager Ma carry Coordi to the car while Jeremy was all confused. He walked towards President Ahn anxiously then to Coordi.

He tried to offer help but ended up as the negotiator.

"Baby, just hold on. Don't come out yet. We'll bring Coordi to the hospital," he said talking to Coordi's stomach.

"Coordi you can do it! Fighting!" he cheered.

Shin Woo, Manager Ma and Mi Nyu come with Tae Kyung's car. Jeremy followed using his bike.

"How about me?" Mi Nam asked.

President Ahn let him borrow A.'s van.

"Pres, you'll not come?" he asked as he hopped into the van.

"I'll just visit tomorrow. Take care of the car." President Ahn answered and then waved.

_Inside Tae Kyung's car…_

Coordi's already bleeding.

"Aish!" Tae Kyung said and cursed under his breath.

He seemed to drive over the speed limit but does not care. So long as he gets them to the hospital at the fastest possible time, he'll do everything even if it would cause him damage and violations. He can deal with those later but the sight of his car getting messed up and the stingy smell getting into his nostrils, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Tae Kyung, careful." Shin Woo reminded.

"Yeah. Hyung-nim, Shin Woo-hyung is right. You're driving to fast," Mi Nyu agreed.

"And she's messing up my car too fast either." Tae Kyung said annoyed.

"I'm really sorry." Manager MA apologized.

They pulled in front of the hospital in just 7 minutes. The doctors and nurses rushed to give them assistance. Shin Woo, and Manager MA followed in.

"I want to come with them but I cannot…" Mi Nyu shrugged.

"Just stay with me…" Tae Kyung said.

After three minutes, Jeremy arrived followed by Mi Nam. They rushed into the hospital too.

After 7 hours, a cute baby boy was born. Hearing the news, Tae Kyung ordered that they must return to the dorm. Jeremy and Mi Nam didn't come with them.

"We're not coming along. We'll be attending Coordi's needs while Manager Ma settles other things," Mi Nam explained.

"Why Jeremy? He can't even take care of himself." Tae Kyung said impatiently.

"Jeremy wants to see the baby!" Jeremy replied with his child-like voice while acting like he carries the baby on his arms.

"tch. Do whatever you want. I'm going home." He said and walked away.

"I already called a tow truck for Tae Kyung's car. They already know where to bring it." Shin Woo told Mi Nam.

"Ah—and one more thing, don't let Jeremy hold the baby for too long. He might not return it." He said looking at Jeremy's frowning face.

"Shin Woo-hyung, why say things like that?" Jeremy demanded.

"We'll go now. MI Nyu let's go." He said instead.

Mi Nyu excused herself from Manager MA and then run towards Shin Woo.

"Huh? Where's hyung-nim?" she asked noticing the band leader's absence.

"He's already waiting for us." Shin Woo answered.

"Ah — No. I'm not coming with you. Manager Ma and I decided that I should stay on their place until I find an apartment," she replied

"Oh…." Jeremy uttered with a hint of dismay.

"That's good! Take care sis." Mi Nam said patting her shoulder.

"Well then, I'll go now and pass along the message to Tae Kyung. Bye."

Tae kyung, after hearing the message, didn't argue anymore. He already know that things would happen as he expected.

He and Shin Woo headed to their dorm while Manager Ma accompanied Mi Nyu to their place.

The next day, President Ahn visited and brought some fruits and flowers for Coordi. Manager Ma apologized again for the things he'd caused. President Ahn accepted his apology.

That afternoon, everyone gathered around Coordi again. Mi Nyu was also there wearing her disguise (a hat and an oversized eyeglasses).

"What's the need of disguise? We're on a private room." Tae Kyung asked.

"Just in case," Manager Ma answered for Mi Nyu.

The baby was shown to them. He gets most of his traits from his mother.

"He's just my son not yours." Coordi said able to tease again.

"That's unfair!"

"Look. Look, he doesn't even get one of your traits."


	3. Brad Pitt

Chapter 3: Brad Pitt

After three months…

Go Mi Nyu was able to find an apartment near the ANJell's dorm and the school she's working at. It was of course by the help of the ANJell members who lend (well actually they really want to just give it to her but she insists) the money to get it.

Having her day off on a sunny Sunday afternoon, she decided to pay a visit on ANJell's dorm. Wearing an old sweat shirt (that was actually her brother's gift when she celebrated her birthday two years ago) and good fitting jeans, she headed off to the dorm.

The member's of the band was having their afternoon meal when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jeremy volunteered.

In an instant, the door opened and they could all hear Jeremy squeal. Tae Kyung jumped from his chair and wheeled to the door. The others followed too.

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy shouted and cuddles her.

"We've seen her just the other day and you're acting like you've never seen her for ages," Tae Kyung said pulling him away from Mi Nyu.

"Hyung-nim, Oppa, Shin Woo-hyung… you're all here..? I thought you have a shooting today..." she said rather confused.

"And so you think you'll find Jeremy all alone here?" Mi Nam teased her little sister.

Mi Nyu blushed. "O-oppa it's not like that..." she defended.

Tae Kyung smirked. "So why blush?" he asked rather jealous but he managed to maintain his tone flat.

"Hyung-nim…"

Just then, Tae kyung turned away murmuring to himself. _'Tch. If you want to see Jeremy then go. Who cares?' 'Of course me. Stupid.'_

"His just being jealous. It's normal." Shin Woo said messing up with her hair.

'_I've let you go way back before but why am I feeling this way.'_

"Nice to see you again Shin Woo-hyung." She smiled.

Jeremy, being the snail-head guy, ignored the tense situation between the two and dragged Mi Nyu in.

"Com'on Mi Nyu sit here. I'll get some juice." He said pushing her shoulders to make her sit.

Tae Kyung dashed to the piano room banging the door behind him. He sat next to the piano and started pressing random keys. He pressed on it too hard he almost pieced it up .

"Calm down Hwang Tae Kyung. If you let it in you, you'll lose." He told himself.

Downstairs, Jeremy and Mi Nyu nurse Jolie.

"I missed Jolie so much!" she said brushing the dogs head.

"I'll bathe her, you want to help me?"

"Sure. I'll just go get a raincoat for us..."

Putting back his composure, Tae Kyung decided to forget what had happened before and went downstairs. As he was going down, he saw Mi Nyu went into the dorm to borrow her brothers' raincoat and to get Jeremy's coat.

"Go Mi Nyu, what are you doing?"

"Hyung-nim, I'm just borrowing Oppa's raincoat..."

"Yes I could see that. What I meant is that what you are going to do with that?" he said sarcastically.

"Ah… I'm just helping Jeremy bathe Jolie." She said and took a few steps before Tae Kyung called for her again.

"Wait."

"W-what?" she asked startled.

"N-nothing. Go ahead and get that dog her bath. She stinks already." He said and went to the kitchen.

'_That pig-rabbit really makes me feel irritated… '_

"Huh?" she asked rather confused.

She rushed outside and saw Jeremy already starting.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" she complained but still smiling.

"I'm sorry. Jolie can't wait anymore."

She joined Jeremy and they had a very good time. They even had a little conversation about how Mi Nyu wanted to have her own dog.

"…but Mother Superior won't allow me. She's afraid I can't handle it." She said shrugging and pouting.

Jeremy patted her shoulder to comfort her. "You can take Jolie as yours too…" he said flashing a puppy smile.

"Really? Thank you Jeremy."

All the while, Tae Kyung was eavesdropping on them and got an idea. He smiled evilly to himself.

"What's up?" Shin Woo suddenly appeared from nowhere startling him.

"Huh? Uh—nothing," Tae Kyung retorted.

'_Of course he's thinking of her. Why do I have to ask?'_ Shin Woo thought.

"Want some tea?" Shin Woo offered taking a seat beside him.

"No thanks. I want water," he said and went inside.

But instead of getting himself a bottle of water, he went straight to his room.

Jeremy and Mi Nyu was finished bathing Jolie when Shin Woo and Mi Nam came carrying some refreshments.

"Time to eat!" Mi Nam happily announced.

"Where's Tae Kyung-hyung?" Jeremy asked noticing the leader's absence.

"We had a short conversation a while ago and he excused himself to get water but never came back." Shin Woo said while pouring a cup of tea for Mi Nyu.

"I saw him go into his room. Maybe he got some _"love fever".._" Mi Nam said not even bothering to look at Jeremy who was gesturing him to shut up.

"Oppa.." Mi Nyu complained frowning.

Tae Kyung appeared behind Mi Nam wearing a disguise.

"What?" he asked pretending he didn't listen.

Mi Nam froze on his seat.

"H-hyung-nim…"Mi Nyu stuttered.

"We're having snacks. Want some?" Shin Woo butt in to save Mi Nyu.

"No." his tone flat, eyes locked at Mi Nyu and then stormed out.

"Don't mind him." Shin Woo said sipping his tea.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Jeremy announced.

" Hyung's just in a bad mood today. Anyways, where's he going?" He added.

Shin Woo shrugged.

Tae Kyung went to a pet shop and looked for the cutest dog he could find.

A black and white coated dog caught his attention.

"You had good choice sir. That's a _border collie_. Border collies are smart, independent, and very devoted. And they're imported from England." The salesman said.

'_From England? I don't like it then._'

He left the salesperson and examined the other dogs but none got the attention he has for that collie so he went back and bought it.

"Thank you sir. Come again."

'_She must like this.'_

"Thanks for the ride, Oppa." She said and they embraced each other. Mi Nam kissed her on the forehead before letting go.

"Take care." Mi Nam told her before jumping into his purple sedan.

She replied with a nod and waved him goodbye.

'_I will promise you dudone no man damgo saragalke...I will Promise you du pare no algo geyogalke...'_ Mi Nyu's phone rang.

"Hyung-nim..." she read the caller's name.

She hesitated a second remembering how he acted a while ago but still picked it up.

"H-hello, hyung-nim..." she stuttered.

"Where are you?" Tae Kyung asked.

"I just got home. W-why?" she retorted.

"Nothing." He answered back and hung up.

"I think hyung-nim's still mad at me." She shrugged and let out a sigh.

Tae Kyung slowly parked his car in front of Mi Nyu's little fancy house. He scooped the dog with his two arms and headed to her door.

Standing in front of her door, he sighed and _attempted_ to ring the door bell.

'_Why am I doing this anyway? Aish. That pig-rabbit...' _He thought and went back to his car placing the collie on the bumper.

"Why don't you just walk in there by yourself so I don't need to look stupid?" he talked to the dog.

Two girls passing by heard him.

"Look at him. His talking to a dog." one of the girls whispered.

The other girl giggled and whispered back, "Maybe his insane. Oh! Isn't he Hwang Tae Kyung?"

He glared at them and the two run away. He twitched his lips and decided to just do it and get over it.

He walked towards the door only to see himself backing out. He repeated it over and over again before he finally made up his mind to personally give the _'thing'_ to her.

He was about to ring the bell when it suddenly opened. To his surprise, he used all his reflexes to turn around. She didn't easily recognize him so he took the opportunity to walk away.

"Ah, excuse me sir, may I know you?" she asked walking near him.

He didn't reply. _'If I talk, she'll know.'_ He even paced quickly.

Mi Nyu looked away from "the man" and saw Tae Kyung's blue car parked in front of her house. She then realized that the "man" was him.

"Hyung-nim." She called. He stopped but didn't face her.

'_Aish.'_

"Hyung-nim...I-I'm sorry." She said blushing.

'_At least you know you must be sorry for irritating me.'_ He thought. A smile escaped from his face.

"Go Mi Nyu..." he called facing her.

"...apology accepted." He said and pushed the dog to her.

"This is for me?"

"Who else?" he retorted sarcastically.

She was very overwhelmed and hugged Tae Kyung squeezing the poor dog.

"Thank you, hyung-nim," she said hugging him more tightly.

"G-go Mi N-nyu...t-the dog..." Tae Kyung stuttered gasping for air.

"Oh− Kamsamnida." She apologized and let go.

She took the dog to her arms and brushed its head.

"It's so cute. Thanks again hyung-nim."

Tae Kyung brushed off the dog's hair that was stuck on his coat.

'Now I have to get this to the laundry." He said ignoring Mi Nyu.

"I'm really sorry hyung-nim... Come in so you can wash your hands." She said and opened the door for him.

Tae Kyung placed his hand on her shoulder and dragged her in. She turned tomato red and wanted to do the pig-nose but she's holding the dog.

"That's a border collie. The man on the store told me that they are independent, smart and very devoted so I decided to bought it." He said as they walked towards the kitchen.(A/N: Tae Kyung's hand is still on Mi Nyu's shoulder)

"Hyung-nim, how'd you know I want to have a dog? Did you by any chance listen to my conversation with Jeremy?" she looked up at him.

He dropped his hands and looked away.

"Of course not. It's not my habit to eavesdrop on anyone's conversation."

"Then how did you know?"

"I just thought..."

He stopped walking and faced her. "...why are you questioning me? Don't you believe in me?" he asked, brow curled.

"I'm sorry."

He left her and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"By the way, that's a boy... Just in case you want to know and give him a name..."

"Really? Hmmm... What name would fit you?" she asked the dog.


	4. Jolie x Brad Pitt

**Disclaimer: WE do not own AN Jell or any of the side characters.**

**Authors note: I'm really sorry for all the typos and wrong grammars. Please understand that English-in any form, whether written or verbal-is my weakness. _TheBestest11_ thanks thanks for reviewing. In behalf of my co-writers, we appreciate it so much and I apologize if we were crazy when we replied on your review. =) _Cloven14_, I love you! I know you're a good writer so help me please…**

** ginger (A2) **

* * *

Chapter4: **Jolie x Brad Pitt**

Jeremy paid a visit for Mi Nyu tugging Jolie along.

"Jeremy!"Mi Nyu cried.

"Jolie's with me..." he said flashing a smile.

"Really? I have a surprise for you then."

"Jeremy loves surprises!"  
Then Mi Nyu's dog barked and ran towards her. She scooped the dog and showed it to Jeremy.

"Is this from Tae Kyung-hyung?" he inquired brushing the dog's forehead. Mi Nyu nod.

Jolie giggles her tail in the background.

"How'd he knew?"

"I also don't know…"she said and freed the dog that quickly joins Jolie.

"I'm happy you got what you want. And Jolie got a new friend too..."Jeremy said squeezing her shoulders.

"Ah…Jeremy, I need your help..."

"Present!"He exclaimed raising his right arm.

"I need a name for my dog but I can't think of one...He's a male…"Mi Nyu said pouting.

"Hmmm…."he rubbed his chin and sank to the couch.

"Eureka! He will now be Brad Pit. 'You like it?" Jeremy shouted.

"Sure thing! Thank you Jeremy! From now on, I'll call him _Brad Pitt_"

"No problem…So…what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's cook…Coordi said she'll drop by for lunch too…" Mi Nyu suggested.

"And I'm also starving. Coordi didn't allow me to eat yesterday because I might have a bulky tummy and it's not good for the photo shoot."

Mi Nyu giggled. Jeremy couldn't help himself but laugh too.

* * *

Brad Pitt jumped and joined Jolie.

"Hi Miss beautiful..." Brad Pitt said or barked or whatever it may seem (A/N: I made Brad Pitt and Jolie had a conversation so they speak in our language.)

"Hello..." Jolie answered shyly.

"You're Jolie?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Brad Pitt…"

Brad Pitt and Jolie fell in love with each other in an instant. They never go away from each other until Jeremy grabbed Jolie and Mi Nyu scooped Brad Pitt.

"Bye Jeremy! Bye Jolie! Bye Coordi! Bye Ji Hoon!" Mi Nyu waved and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day….

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone was awaken by Jeremy's scream.

Mi Nam came running down overtaking Shin Woo who was also walking fast.

"What? What happened? Is there a fire?" Mi Nam asked breathlessly.

Tae Kyung also went down annoyed.

"Jeremy, what happened?" Shin Woo asked.

Jeremy cried and Shin Woo hugged him.

"What now?" Tae Kyung pressed on.

"Jolie *sniff*… She *sniff* replaced me already *sniff*…" He answered still crying.

"You woke us up just because of that?" Mi Nam asked.

Jeremy nod and wiped his tears.

"Tch. Stupid." Tae Kyung uttered and went to get his water.

Mi Nam tapped Jeremy's shoulder and followed Tae Kyung to the kitchen.

"To whom did she replace you?" Shin Woo asked.

"Mi Nyu's dog, Brad Pitt." He replied.

"That's okay. You'll get over it for sure." Shin Woo comforted him.

Jeremy didn't ate his breakfast nor do anything the whole morning leaving Jolie to Mi Nam and Shin Woo.

That afternoon, Jeremy went out not bothering to tell anyone. Shin Woo and Mi Nam attended a photo shoot with Yoo He Yi while Tae Kyung had his day off.

Mi Nyu went to AN Jell's dorm to visit them bringing with her Brad Pitt while Coordi and Manager Ma dropped by before going to a 2-day trip just to ask if they could take care of Ji Hoon.

"Why don't you just get a baby sitter for him? We can't look after him…" Tae Kyung demanded.

"Just for now…Please. Please. Please?" Coordi begged.

"No." Tae Kyung answered monotonously.

"Hyung-nim, I think we could do it…" Mi Nyu finally butts in.

"No." he glared.

"Please…" Mi Nyu, Coordi and Manager Ma cried.

"Fine. But I held no responsibility on him. Get it?"

They all nod.

"Thanks hyung-nim. You're really cool." Mi Nyu said and gave him two thumbs up.

Before leaving, Coordi handed them instructions. Mi Nyu eagerly listened while Tae Kyung diverted his attention on the TV.

"Bye! Take care of Ji Hoon okay?" Coordii gave her last words and left them.

Mi Nyu played with Ji Hoon a little longer than Tae Kyung expected.

"Hyung-nim, could you look over Ji Hoon for a while? I'll just get him milk." Mi Nyu asked and handed him the baby. Tae Kyung couldn't argue anymore because Mi Nyu rushed to the kitchen.

"Aish! When did she learn to be so disrespectful towards me?" Tae Kyung cursed.

Tae Kyung−with his nature−scared the baby off and Ji Hoon burst into a cry. He does not have any other option but to follow Mi Nyu to the kitchen.

"This… This… stuff is crying. Make him stop. I'll finish that," He said passing the baby to her.

She slowly got the baby to her arms. Tae Kyung moved to get her place and held the bottle filled with milk.

"AH! It's hot! Are you sure you're going to feed him this?" he asked pouring half of the bottles content to the sink.

"No…but…"

Tae Kyung handed her the bottle of milk and she feed the baby. Finally, Ji Hoon stopped crying.

"Hyung-nim, I think he likes your milk," she praised.

"Of course he should." He scoffed. But as soon as he finished his sentence, Ji Hoon started to cry again.

Mi Nyu giggled but he shot him a threatening look so she held it back.

"Seriously, make that stop… He's starting to irritate me, you know."

"But I already gave him his milk. I don't know why his still crying. Otokajo?"

'_This is what I fear to happen. Aish! You pig-rabbit! You're really gonna pay for this!' _he thought.

Tae Kyung took his phone out and started dialing Coordi's number. He talked to him for some time.

"…okay" he said and hung up.

"What did they told you, hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu piped in.

"Check if he'd pooped," Tae Kyung ordered.

Mi Nyu shook her head in disobedience. _'You're not going to follow?' _He glared at her.

"Who insisted on talking care of him?" he asked with a sound of superiority.

Mi Nyu finally obeyed half-heartedly. She laid down baby Ji Hoon on the sofa and checked his diaper.

Her face showed a disgusted look which indicates that she saw something awful. Tae Kyung pitied his girlfriend but would not dare to help her.

"Hyung-nim, otokajo?" she said with a please-help-me look.

He dug into the bag Coordi left and handed her a new diaper.

"Here…Change it."

"M-me"

"Who else?" he answered sarcastically.

"Uh−."

* * *

"What do you think they are doing now?" Manager Ma asked when they came to a red light.

Coordi Wang−I mean Coordi Ma(A/N: It sounded so akward didn't it?)− imagined…

"_Change his diaper," Tae Kyung ordered and handed her the diaper._

"_Me?" Mi Nyu asked pointing to herself._

"_Who else?"_

"_You…You're also a boy, hyung-nim so it's just right for you to do it," Mi Nyu answered back and pushed the diaper back to him._

"_Why me? Aren't you the one who insisted in taking care of him? So, you better do it," he pushed back the diaper._

_Suddenly, baby Ji Hoon spoke, "Stop it! I'll do it myself."_

"Hey! Mrs. Ma, what are you thinking?" Manager Ma asked shaking his wife.

Coordi snapped out of her CRAZY thoughts.

"That would be impossible…" she laughed to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! I said just drive!" she commanded.

* * *

"I'll just call auntie…It's been a while since I saw her… She could help us.." and she did what she said.

Auntie arrived and helped them. Some chit-chatting and she excused herself.

"As much as I wanted to stay, I cannot. I'll just visit you next time okay?"

"Thank you again, Auntie."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Auntie finally left them.

Mi Nyu sat to the couch. Tae Kyung sat next to her and placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He moved his lips near her ears and whispered, "Let's go out."

"Bu-but…how about baby?"

"We'll bring him."

"Isn't it dangerous? They might find us out," Mi Nyu reminded him.

"What won't be possible with me taking care of it," he said.

* * *

**This chapter is a huge crap. So sorry if you don't like it. I'll try my best to make the next chapter better. But for now, just enjoy this and please review. Criticisms are accepted with open arms. =)**


	5. Baby's Day Out

**Disclaimer: We (seriously) do not own anything. Lol XD Except from the plot which belongs to me and my co-writers.**

**Author's Note: Haven't read any reviews mainly bcoz I had a very hectic schedule this past few days and I don't have time management. Another reason is that it's my co-writer's job… he he… But anyways, if somebody reviewed, thank you very much! I love you from the bottom of my heart... =) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter…**

−**Ginger−**

* * *

Chapter 5: Baby's Day Out

Mi Nyu, wearing a peach floral dress that goes just above her knees accessorized with a preppy hat and huge sunglasses that covers almost all the features of her delicate face, and Tae Kyung, wearing a simple deep blue jacket with hood, worn out jeans and huge eyeglasses, set off to a date. Well, obviously having baby Ji Hoon with them. (A/N: I guess I haven't stated on my previews chapters that the name of Coordi's baby is Ji Hoon so I'm saying it now… Sorry... I lost track…)

The beautiful couple strolls down the city like normal couples usually do.

"I want to go to the amusement park. Could we, hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu asked as they walk around the busy street.

"No."He answered flatly.

"But why? Isn't this… uh−" she trailed and shifted her gaze to the sleeping Ji Hoon.

"We both know that this is a _date_ but we couldn't go to an amusement park with him, you know," he explained yet sounding sarcastic.

"I'm sorry hyung-nim." She apologized.

"Since we can't go to an amusement park, let's just go somewhere else," he said trying to cheer her girlfriend up. He grabbed Ji Hoon's stroller with one of his hand and Mi Nyu's hand on the other.

"A girl would test your love for each other," a fortune teller suddenly spoke as they passed by.

Tae Kyung had to stop for few seconds to digest what the woman said but after it, he continued as if nothing happens. While Mi Nyu, on the other hand, was too busy to hear what the woman said.

They finally arrived to their first destination−the park−which is near where the other AN Jell members are having their photo shoot.

Tae Kyung took a seat on the bench. Mi Nyu parked Ji Hoon's stroller in front of him and had her own seat.

"Hyung-nim, did I make you mad again?" she asked.

"Not really." He answered and pulled Mi Nyu closer.

"Ah−hyung-nim, could I take a picture of us? Just a simple souvenir." she said and pulled her phone out of her bag.

'_A girl would test your love for each other.' _He remembered.

"Why would you ask for a souvenir? Tell me, are you planning to return to Africa?"He asked.

"No. Of course not hyung-nim. I'm not going to leave my brightest star again." She said.

"Please…" she pleaded.

Tae Kyung shrugged.

After the picture taking, they were scanning on the photos.

"Hyung-nim, of all the shots, this is the only one that you ever smiled." Mi Nyu commended.

"I still look good either way though, right?"

"Yes." She gave him two thumbs up.

"Aren't you hungry?" he finally asked.

"Uhm… Kind of." She admitted.

"Let's eat." He dragged Mi Nyu to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"Mi Nam, move a little closer to her… There… Good!" the photographer commended.

"Okay let's change the concept now. Mi Nam, you can have your rest. We'll take Shin Woo's part now." The director ordered.

"Hayy! Thank God I'm done here. Hyung, good luck!" he said and patted Shin Woo's shoulder. Shin Woo answered with a smile.

"Ya, how about me?" Yoo He Yi complained.

"12 more shoots and you're business is over too baby…" the director answered

"Yuck! Who gave him the idea of calling me by any name he wants? Aish!" she cursed under her breath.

* * *

Jeremy went out for a walk to sort things out. He climbed to his secret bus (which is obviously not a secret now) and saw a beautiful lady with sitting at the rear seat. She looked very sad.

He approached the girl and took the seat beside her.

"I thought I am the saddest person in the world..." he mumbled.

The girl looked up at him.

"…but I guess I've got a company now." He continued but not meeting her gaze.

The girl's eyes remained fixed on Jeremy but kept silent. He let out a heavy sigh and shrugged before resting his back on his seat.

"You know what, I've been dumped by two most important women in my life." He said punching his chest.

"What about you?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Well, I have to guess you're mute." He assumed speaking in English.

"Ah−no… I could talk." she said in full English. Her voice is like a music that whoever hears would certainly feel like their in heaven.

"Oh. So you don't speak Korean?" he asked thinking it was the reason she didn't answer back.(A/N:Jeremy's speaking in English here.)

"I do. I'm just so down right now." She answered in Korean.

"About what?" he asked.

"Uh−… I've been fired out from my work." She replied.

"You must be hurting so much then. Here… Eat this and you'll feel better. That's what I do when I'm sad." He said offering a chocolate bar.

"Thanks." She accepted his offer.

"I guess you like sweets a lot." He said finally smiling.

"I am but I like fruits too. Hmmm… I wonder why you don't ask for my autograph. Don't you know me?" He said finally moving on with the 'Jolie-Pitt' thingy.

"Uh−no." she answered with all honesty.

"Really? How about AN Jell?"

"Not even." She said shaking her head.

"That's weird. But it's kinda awesome too. If you're not a fan, we could be friends."

"Fan? So you mean… you're an actor?" she assumed.

"No. Not really. But I do some acting when we shoot for our music videos." He explained.

"Oh− so you're probably a singer… I actually thought you're a comedian." She said giggling.

"I could also be one." He said making funny faces.

She burst out laughing seeing him make face.

"I *laugh* could *laugh* be *your *laugh* number one *laugh* fan." She said.

"Oh a fan! No! Let's just be good friends. If you turn out to be one of my fans, I won't be able to talk to you like this." He pouted.

"Okay… But you're really funny…" he answered finally able to speak straight.

"Hmmm…. Too much about me, how about you?" he asked the same time as the bus came to a stop.

"Look beyond what you can see and hear beyond what you can hear. Oh− I'll be dropping now. Annyeong!" she said and walked towards the bus' door.

"Wait! Wait! Could I know your name?" Jeremy shouted as he ran to follow her to the door.

He was unable to catch up on her so he decided to call her through the window. The girl only gave him a wave.

"That was odd." He said as he sank to the seat next to him.

* * *

"Mmm… I want more but I'm already full. Baby Ji Hoon, you want some?" Mi Nyu announced as she take her last bite on her food.

"Aish… Lower your voice. You're attracting too much attention," Tae Kyung silenced her.

"Sorry…" she answered.

"Let's go." He said and took a flight towards the door.

"Hyung-nim, wait!" she shouted and quickly followed him.

The street was crowded because of the rush hour and amidst this bunch of people are Tae Kyung, Mi Nyu and baby Ji Hoon.

"Hyung-nim, let's go there!" she said pointing to one of the gift shops.

"Next time." Tae Kyung answered.

"Hyung-nim, please…" She placed her hand to a praying position letting go of baby Ji Hoon's stroller.

They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice baby Ji Hoon's stroller being carried away by the rushing crowd.

Tae Kyung realized that the stroller was gone. To have a clearer vision, he pulled his eyeglasses (fake) and scanned the place. Just then, Mi Nyu realized she was empty handed. She ran to follow the path taken by the stroller. Tae Kyung followed them.

They were able to catch up on the stroller but their disguises were removed revealing their identity.

* * *

"Act naturally. I know you two are good couples so just pretend we're not here. Good! Shin Woo! There… Yes!" the director demanded.

"3-2-1… Perfect!" the photographer announced.

"That's it… Let's just see each other again… Soon." The director said and everyone started to pack up.

"Hayyy! Hyung! Let's eat before we go home. There's a near restaurant here." Mi Nam suggested.

"How did you know?" Shin Woo asked shifting his gaze from He Yi to Mi Nam, obviously teasing.

"Ya! It's not like that! Mi Nyu always asks me to treat her there. Your so!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. But if we really wanted to eat, we should go now." Shin Woo answered noticing the coming reporters.

"Yeah right."

They stepped out of the scene thinking no one noticed but Reporter Kim was following them.

Reporters started to gather around Yoo He Yi to get some scoops.

"We heard you and Go Mi Nam are dating. Is it true?"One of the reporters asked.

"We went out once but it's not like it's just the two of us. We have companies." She answered.

"That was a safe answer." One of the reporters mumbled.

"So you've finally moved on with Hwang Tae Kyung-sshi?" a lady reporter with a brunette hair and a petite figure asked.

"All I can say is that I and Tae Kyung-oppa are good friends." She answered.

More questions were being thrown to her and she tried her best to answer the questions correctly to avoid issues.

'_Aish! Where is that useless PA?'_She thought.

"Are you doing projects with ANJell soon?"

"What are your current projects?"

"Are you doing movies? Who's your leading man?"

"Is there a possibility that it is one of the AN Jell members?"

"Ah− it would be very nice to work with one of the AN Jell members on a…" she answered but was cut by one of the by passers.

"Is that Hwang Tae Kyung-oppa? And Oh! Is that Go Mi Nam-oppa? Why is he dressed like that?"a chubby blond haired girl shouted.

All the reporters' attention shifted to the direction the girl pointed.

That time, Reporter Kim was sneaking behind them. He also heard the girl's statement so he decided to take a photo of Mi Nam and Shin Woo together and hurried to the place where a lot of people started to gather.

* * *

**Sooorrryy it took so long…. I was so busy with **_**"school"**_**. Haha. Well, I was just watching Personal Taste/Preference. I'm on episode 9!Wooooooooooooo!**

−**ginger−**

**Hello! I am the consultant of this **_**short**_** fanfic… anyways, enjoy yourself as you read this story. We're sorry if we're taking so long before updating those so-much-awaited chapters of Something 'Bout Love. Haha! In behalf of SpiceGirls, thank you so much… (Pagpasensyahan niyo na sila… mga baliw lang sila habang sinusulat nila ito)…[translate this with Google Translator]**

**_peppermint_**

**Haha! Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the supporters of this fanfic. Thanks for reviewing and asking for OUR update. Hope you'll like the whole story.**

**-vanilla -**

**** Thank you everyone for supporting THEIR story. I'm looking forward for your continuous support to our story. **

**** Honey ** **

**Hey everyone, I'm currently writing a one shot for YB. I'm posing it later, maybe before, after or at the same time that chapter 6 for Something 'Bout Love is updated. So for all those who had read Something 'Bout Love pls. support this story too. tnx **

**^_^ Cinnamon**


End file.
